swings
by Cara Gracious
Summary: for daa!daa!daa! contest a place that saw them growing up and growing together


Swings

A place that saw them growing up and growing together

Disclaimer: if I owned "Daa! Daa! Daa!" Then why would I be writing this story

I have been waiting to write this, so here I go.

* * *

SWINGS

* * *

_The clock starts to tick,_

_And the seasons start to roll._

_The beginning for a lifetime,_

_A moment deep within your soul._

Age: 3 years

Strangers

The evening was a pleasant one. The sun was setting on the horizon creating a multitude of hues in the sky. The scenario was perfect for young couples to amuse and enjoy themselves. The flowers were blooming, spreading colors on the ground. The blossoms from Sakura trees covered the new grass. Only few birds chirped, singing their last songs. Moreover, the children played in the park skipping, running and laughing.

However, in this picturesque evening a little boy was swinging on the swing, alone. He had no companion, no ally. So alone, he went back and forth, back and forth. A little higher every time. His auburn eyes were searching for someone who could come to him. His brown hairs were swaying with the wind from the action of the swing. Yet, no one seemed to come to him.

A little girl neared him, soon. Her sun soaked hairs tied in two pigtails. Her eyes were scanning the new environment around her and showed how bashful and anxious their owner was. "Excuse Me," her little voice said. The young boy looked at her. "May we share the swing?" she continued. The boy got up and was about to leave when the sweet voice said, "hey, I'm Miyu Kozuki. What is your name?"

The boy looked at her and said in monotone "my mother said not to talk to strangers."

"But when you know my name, how can we be strangers" Miyu said. "Now, come on tell me yours" she asked him again.

The boy seemed convinced. "Kanata saiyonji" he said.

Miyu boomed a big smile and said, "Hi, let's be friends"

Kanata nodded and gave her a small smile.

_

* * *

The river flows,_

_And we flow with it._

_So as we grow,_

_We mature with it._

Age: 6 years

Friends

It was late evening on a summer day. Some stars could be seen in the sky and the moon was just rising. In the distance, an ice-cream truck could be heard. On this hot almost night two friends were swinging.

"When I say three, jump." One of them said.

"Fine" the other said

"One"

"Two"

"Three, jump"

Only the first one jumped from the swing. He landed easily on his feet. He looked at his companion and seemed angry.

"Miyu, why didn't you jump? It was your silly idea and you didn't even jump." He shouted.

"I was scared" the blonde replied.

"Miyu" his features softened. "Try once again. I'm there if anything happens." He went and stood in front of her swing.

"Okay I'll do it this time." Miyu said. Assertion was evident in her voice.

"On the count of three then" Kanata said. Miyu nodded.

"One" Miyu clutched her eyes shut.

"Two" she took a deep breath.

"And three" She pushed herself off the swing. She fell hard, but not on ground.

"Oh! God" she exclaimed as she moved away from the brunette. He had cushioned her fall. "Kanata, are you alright. I'm so sorry. I told I would not be able to do it. Look, now I have hurt you."

"No, I'm okay, all right. Can't you see dumb head?" he said as tried to get up. He winced in pain. Blood stained his jeans.

Miyu noticed it quickly. Taking out a plain handkerchief with a small 'M' embroidered on it out of her pocket she wrapped it around his knee. "I told I was klutz," Miyu said.

"Yes, you are one." Kanata said.

"KANATA" Miyu shrieked. "You are so dead" and she ran after him.

_

* * *

_

_Still the clock moves,_

_The leaves wither too._

_So we move and again we grow_

_To witness a life bloom._

Age: 9 years

Best friends

"So when are you leaving?" Kanata asked his best friend swinging coolly on the other swing.

"Next week." She answered.

It had been raining the whole morning but this was important so Miyu had called Kanata as soon as the rain stopped. He was eating his lunch as he answered her call and he was quick enough to eat it and meet her here. There was a perturbed silence as the crickets chirped in the park. A frog crocked nearby to break the stillness.

"Kanata, I'll miss you." Miyu said with a sudden outburst.

"I'll too" the boy replied.

"I'll send you an email every week." The girl said.

"I'll see them" Kanata replied

"We'll be best friends forever, wouldn't we?" Miyu said.

"Who feed you this dumb idea into your brain that we wouldn't be" Kanata said.

"No one" Miyu said. "So, it's a promise." She asked.

The boy nodded.

_

* * *

_

_Changes, like them or not,_

_They will happen on their own._

_The wind changes from hot to cold,_

_But stars of the skies have always shone._

Age: 12 years

Friends with an issue

It was a chilled September morning and the flowers of the season had just begun to show. The grass was covered with the autumn leaves and a young adolescent slowly swung on the swing deep in thought.

"Hey Miyu aren't you early" a voice rang.

"Why do you care?" She replied. Hurt was evident in her voice. She peeked at the speaker to note his response. He was apparently stunned. Well, Miyu could decipher him well. He was no less than a puzzle.

"Why are you getting rude at me? What did I do?" he questioned.

Miyu glanced at him, Reading him again. "Oh! Stop acting, as you do not know. This is new for Mr. I- know-everything" she taunted him.

"I really don't know." Kanata said. Miyu now glanced at the ball in his hands. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I forgot. You see I was caught in the practice yesterday evening. I will help you right now." He said.

"Really? You will help me right now." Miyu said.

Kanata nodded "I do not want you to flunk in math, again."

Miyu beamed. "So how come you are so early?" Kanata questioned.

"I was up all night, trying to study. I just came out to take a break." She replied.

"Good, now your break's over. We have just two hours. Be quick now." He replied getting ready to leave. Miyu smiled to her self and hurriedly ran to catch up with him.

_

* * *

_

_The leaves you saw the last season,_

_Have left a long time ago._

_The past has passed,_

_What is done is done._

Age: 15 years

Trying to be something more than just b.f.f.

"I knew you would be here" he managed to say between his pants. His hand resting on his knees and his sweater tied on his waist. "Your mom called me, she's apprehensive about you. Have you had a look at the time? It is past eleven. Moreover, the visibility is very low. Thank god I knew where you would be." His brown hairs were plastered on his forehead with his sweat.

The girl whose head was hanging low as she sat quietly on the swing looked up at him and stifled a snuffle. Her emerald eyes met his auburn ones. "Miyu" he managed to say with his astonishment, "Had you been crying." He exclaimed.

"Kanata" the girl whispered.

Kanata sat down on his knees to be at the same height as hers. "What happened? You were all right when I called you before dinner." Miyu looked at him and her dried up tears were back again. However, this time she started crying on his chest.

There were surrounded by tranquility. Everything seemed frozen. Only thing that could be heard there was Miyu's sniffs. Kanata stayed quite giving his best friend some time to cry, sometime to calm done. He could feel every hot tear she shed on his tear-stained shirt. It broke his heart.

He handed her a handkerchief when she had calmed down a little. "Take this." He commanded. Miyu took the hanky and wiped her tears. "Now tell me what you are crying at?" he interrogated.

"Nizomu called after dinner. He broke up with me." Miyu managed to say before breaking into tears once again.

"Baka" a voice was heard.

"What?" Miyu looked at the source amazed.

"You are crying over a loser. You are better off without him." Kanata said. He quickly serenely added, "Any ways, you all the time have me." He said with a small smile; tugging his collar.

"Moron" Miyu said.

"Now let's go. We will have to rush or else your mom will call up the police." Kanata said, leaving. "Come fast" he shouted from the entrance.

"Coming" Miyu, shouted back. She was about to leave the swing area when she dropped something. She bent down to pick it up. Then she noticed on the hanky she had dropped; theone Kanata had given her: was hers. She spotted; it had a small 'M' embroidered on it.

* * *

_Eternity, forever; no one will last_

_So all we have is a present, _

_The fog of future, the gift of now,_

_And the memories of the past._

Age: 18 years.

Long been friends, right now girl/boy friend

"Kanata why are we here." The blonde said confused.

"No specific reasons. Nothing special." He replied. Miyu raised a brow, questioningly. "Well we had not come here for a long time." The young man replied.

The moon was full and the cherry trees were budding. The night was clear and many stars shone in the horizon. Miyu inhaled the summer air and smiled taking in the sweet memories of this place. She pranced and sat on a swing and tried to swing: failing miserably. She sighed and then yelled "Kanata help me swing, please."

Kanata glimpsed at her childish girlfriend and smiled to himself. She was sill the same. Kanata went behind her and started pushing the swing. Soon, Miyu was going soaring up enough to reach the sun. The air was filled with Miyu's laughter and a small smile danced on Kanata's face.

Suddenly, Kanata pulled the swing and shook it once, bringing it to a state of rest. "What happened?" Miyu pouted. She was looking up at Kanata, tilting her head up. In return, Kanata looked at her, into her eyes.

"Miyu" he said and then kissed her on forehead. He took a deep lungful of air and said "Miyu, will you move in with me?"

It took sometime to this register her mind. Kanata was looking anxiously at his girl friend. Therefore, Miyu got up from the swing, stepped aside and then literally threw herself at him. "Yes, Kanata. Yes." She shouted. They fell down on the ground.

"You know Miyu, I absolutely adore you." Kanata said and pulled Miyu into a kiss.

_The time still passes, _

_And clock still ticks._

_The butterfly still dances,_

_As the two phases mix._

Age: 21 years

"KANATA" Miyu yelped looking directly into his eyes. He was a good eight inches taller than she was.

"What" Kanata said irritated. Miyu had forced him to come for a walk even if the temperature was 50ºf (around 15ºc). it was freezing.

"It's cold." Miyu shrieked. If Kanata could, he wanted to bang his head on a wall.

"Idiot." He said. Miyu ignored him and started humming a tone as circled around the swing. "It's cloudy," she said. Kanata looked up and then sat on a swing.

"Kanata" Miyu said, "We have been dating for past four and a half years. We also have been living together for past three years" She counted it on her fingers.

"Ya" he said a bit amazed. He looked at her and a thought came into his mind that she was going to leave. But everything between them was fine. Their weekly fights; their jobs were secure; they had their own apartment. All was right. He shrugged the thought off.

"So shouldn't we take the next step?" Miyu said.

"Really…okay…huh…okay…what?" Kanata said confused. Miyu sat in his lap. "Get off, you are heavy." He said.

Miyu put a finger on his lips. He stopped talking. "What I mean is, Kanata" she took a deep breath and said, "We should get married." She was looking intensively at him.

"Okay, fine, we will. But get off, girl, you are heavy," he said.

"Oh Kanata, I love you so much." Miyu said crashing her lips with his.

"What bought up this thing to your mind so suddenly?" he asked.

"What do you think Mr. Saiyonji?" Miyu said ruffling his hair.

"I don't know." He said, then giving it a thought, he shouted, "No way, Miyu you are not."

Miyu beamed her trademark smile and said "Kanata, you seem to be reading my mind. Yes, I am."

"Oh thank you Miyu." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Now, Kanata, I want to meet my mom. She always said we'll end up together." Miyu said after few more kisses.

"What ever you say, mummy." Kanata said and followed her out.

_

* * *

_

_The time moves _

_A new tale waits_

_This is not the end_

_It is just a mere beginning_

Age: 3 years

Strangers

(Confused, fine

Age: 25 years

Married.)

"Go darling" the blonde-haired woman said to the little shy figure clinging to her leg. Her amethyst eyes looked at the emerald ones.

"Miu, run, go play. Do not worry. Mama- Papa will be here; around the corner taking a walk." Kanata said to his Daughter.

The little girl nodded and ran to the swings. "You know she is just like you." He said to his wife. Miyu just smiled and they went away for a walk.

Meanwhile, the pink haired girl approached the swing, which was occupied by a young blond boy. "Hi" she said hesitatingly. .

"Would like to share the swing?" She asked him. The boy smiled and gave her the swing.

"Hi I am Ruu. What's your name?" the boy said.

"Miu." She replied

"Miu, you know my sitter pet is totally crazy about dumplings." He said pointing to a man sitting on a bench nearby eating some. "His name is Wannya." Miu waved at him. He waved back.

"Will you like you be my friend" Miu managed to say.

"I thought we already were." Ruu smiled back.

_

* * *

The seasons roll again_

_The river still flows _

_And the story unwinds_

'_cause this is just the beginning._

_

* * *

  
_

How is it? Too mushy? Just leave a review to tell.


End file.
